


The Flesh Light

by YaoiFanGirlYuri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, I'm Sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Microphilia, TINY - Freeform, Trapped, Unaware, dean is tiny, i'm think i might be twisted, macro, porn without plt, sex toy, slith, so no consent, unaware could count as rape, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiFanGirlYuri/pseuds/YaoiFanGirlYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets shrunk using a flesh light and falls into it, cas uses it after not knowing that the tiny hunter is there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I didn't check this well before posting... Plus, I receive prompts on my tumblr or through comments... Love you! my tumblr is BadFanWriting

It had been a long time since Dean had resorted to sex toys, normally he would just jack off to some Dr. Sexy, or hook up with some lady at a bar in one of the towns he hunted. Since they’ve been focused on arranging everything in the bunker, and the issue of Cas being Human, he decided he should try some sort of flesh light. He was desperate. Sex might just be another addiction to add to the list.

He wasn’t going to buy one though, so he set himself on the task to see if he could find something in the bunker, surely a group of men that where tasked on staying months with no end on this place would have something to entertain themselves with. Not to his surprise, he found in his own bedroom under some loose wood planks a box, with some porn magazines and fortunately, a variety of sex toys.

There was a flesh light, among the other toys, and he picked it. He noticed that some toys where unused, while others had been used, flakes of come appeared in most, there where non on the toy of his choice, but he decided to clean it anyways. After he was sure it was clean, he lubed himself, and inserted his dick, slowly into the toy. With every pelvic trust he made, he felt electricity running through him, with his eyes closed he hadn’t noticed that the room was getting larger with every single trust he made. The fact that the flesh light was getting loose didn’t surprise him, for he thought it was simply a cheap model.

Dean came into the toy and suddenly started to fall. Not far though, for when he opened his eyes he was half covered in a gooey white liquid and surrounded by pink silicone around. “What the fu-”, he got cut off suddenly, because there was huge pressure around him, the type of pressure one feels when boarding a plane and started to get anxious.

Cas had just walked into Dean’s room when he saw what Dean was doing, he could feel his own dick starting to get harder by just seeing the older Winchester having some fun. He walked out of the room slowly to try to get his erection in check as he unbuttoned his jeans and gently placed a hand on the heating member. He heard Dean cum, and waited some time before knocking, there was no answer so he entered. Dean was no where in sights, Cas thought he surely had gone to the bathroom to clean himself. Cas’ dick was twitching, it wasn’t the first time since he had become human, but the other times the surge left as fast as it had come, so he never really worried about it. He grabbed the thing that Dean was using before, and thought that maybe if he used it he would get rid of his boner, and wouldn’t have to face the hunter with a bulge on his boxers.

Cas walked to his own room with the thing in his hand, and locked the door. He placed it on his bed and took off his jeans and boxers before sitting down, this made the flesh light bounce on the bed, which seemed like an earthquake to tiny Dean trapped in the toy, he hadn’t yet figured out what was happening, since so much vertigo and pressure had kept his mind of the topic.

Cas didn’t lubed him self, since he saw that the material was soft, and was already sticky and thought that maybe that’s how this things humans use are, he had never really seen one. He placed it over the head of his dick and slowly pulled it down, feeling pleasure in a way he had never before. 

When Cas turned the flesh light upside down to place it on his dick, Dean fell harshly into said dick, to soon be consumed by darkness and pushed against the soft material by the ramming cock of the angel-turned-human. Cas slowly got some rhythm and continued with that constant push, pull, push, pull that slowly became harsher, and more desperate, he moved the toy in every direction within his dick, searching for that tiny bump that caused friction in his most sensitive parts. 

Meanwhile Dean was being tortured, pushed into the flesh light, he had been half consumed by a slit, and then pushed out again. He was sure he was going to end up bruised, but thank god he felt no broken bones whatsoever. Cas was trembling, he was sure he was about to come, just as the hunter had done before him.

After some more desperate friction seeking, and finding yet again that lump, he pushed hard into it and felt as his nerves heated before realising himself and filling half the flesh light, some ripples of cum sliding out of it.

Cas was exhausted, and to be quite honest satisfied, he lifted the covers of his bed and with the flesh light still on his dick, he laid down on his back and covered himself. He slowly continued to rock the toy up and down his dick until he fell asleep, unaware of the tiny hunter, still trapped in the flesh light, covered in cum, being slowly pushed into his slit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one with almost absolutely no story plot and written in one sitting..

Cas kept working the flesh light, slowly, while dozing off into a half sleep. What he didn't know was that this motion was pushing Dean in, deeper, within the former angel's slit. When he stopped, and fell asleep, he finally took the flesh light off from his cock. Dean was now trapped up to his neck within Cas' dick. His hand, long since numbed by all the torment his body had gone through.

"Okay, okay, calm down, you can get out of this." Dean said to no one in particular, if he didn't speak to himself, he was going to go mad. 

Dean started to struggle, slowly, trying to move his body to get out, because seriously, _who even wants to be trapped in a dick_. This movement caught a small moan from Cas, even if it was soft, Dean was able to hear it. "Why, why me." He stopped moving until he felt the body surrounding him do soft and numb again.

Once everything was calm Dean started moving one single arm, trying to open through the slit and push himself out. This time, there was no warning which Dean could have taken as a cue when Cas' dick grew, hardened, and got hot all around him, jolting him up in the air. Cas still had his eyes closed, but lost was rolling through his mind, with one hand he started to stroke his member, realising how this made him feel, oh so good.

The hand came in soon enough and Dean was basically crushed. Apparently whatever made him tiny, had (thank god) made him indestructible. The hand stroked up and down, holding at the base, and Dean felt precum accumulating around him, making his tunnel of an entry way slipper. He had finally managed to stick an arm out and was starting to push himself out when the massive digit came into the head of the cock (and Dean), pushing it down, hard. 

Cas let out a strong moan now, he had never done this before, was this what the hunters did when they needed some "me time", as Dean stated it? A fast thought ran through Cas' mind as he realised he had not closed the door. He sat down, still holding his dick in his hand, causing Dean to slide further in. Cas had to stop, that had felt amazing, he knew he was close to the feeling he had with the thing he grabbed from Dean. He hoped Dean wouldn't notice, plus he was going to clean it up afterwards.

Once he got his breath back, he stood up completely, walking towards the door and locking it.Then he returned to the bed, massaging his throbbing dick once again, only harder, faster. Dean was being pushed and pulled up and down within the dick, and if it wasn't scary, god was it arousing, everything was tight and Cas' member was all around him. How had the angel not yet noticed that there was something inside of himself, Dean would never know, maybe if he still had his angel mojo he would have noticed, but Cas, being human now, obviously had earthly needs, such as masturbating.

Cas was going crazy, he had never felt this good in his life, he had now two hands on his dick, one covering the head, the other pushing, pulling, going back and forth. He was moaning deep, hard, bitting into his pillow, and whispering Dean's name. Even above all the noise from the walls and the squish from the walls around him, the sound vibrated once, twice, deep into the pit of Cas' vessel, Dean could hear it, the former angel saying his name between moans before releasing everything within himself.

Dean was rocketed and pushed out of the slit into a massive pull of cum just under the covers of Cas' undone bed spread. Cas laid there, naked, tired, once again, but, the winchesters could come asking about him. Dean was drowsed out, tired because of the torture his body had gone through.

Cas stood up and walked to his bathroom, got dick some towels, some waster, and some paper, plus the trash can. He cleaned his self first and then walked back into the room to clean his bed. Dean was sure Cas wouldn't see him, he didn't even know what size he was. But lucky for him, even if cas didn't really see him at first (since he was covered in cum and was full in white) he noticed Dean's movement. 

Cas loved insects, he really does, so he slowly picked the poor thing up, Dean thought this was the end for him, he was going to end up being crushed, or thrown out to be in nature, but after some cleaning Cas realised what he had at hand.

"De-Dean?"

"Finally."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue it, I just don't know where this is headed to, if you have any ideas, pelase do share :)


End file.
